


He Knew

by lazybum89



Category: Psych
Genre: don't read if you haven't watched, spoilers for series finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazybum89/pseuds/lazybum89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>****SPOILERS***If you haven't watched the series finale don't read. Summary: Lassiter's thoughts as he sits and watches during that one moment during his final scene. ***SPOILERS***</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: You know, I know that this is not mine. *sighs* No matter how much I wish it was...
> 
> A/N: Raise your hand if you both cried and laughed at the same time during that finale? Oh? You too? *looks around in a daze* Is it really over?
> 
> Remember, there are spoilers for the last episode here, so if you haven't watched it yet and don't want to be spoiled, don't read. Turn back now. Yes, I'm talking to you.
> 
> Oh, and one line in here doesn't belong to me… I have borrowed it as I needed it… Really and truly.

He Knew

Lassiter walked back into his office after talking to Dobson and put the DVD into his laptop. He knew what this was. Spencer was going to give him some ridiculous good-bye speech.

Lassiter hit play and the first eight words out of Spencer's mouth weren't giving him much hope for how this video was going to go at all.

He wasn't going to miss these ridiculous nicknames either – _he wasn't_ – though he wished Spencer was here so he could tell him in person to get to the point.

He leaned back in his chair and continued to watched.

Lassiter made a head movement.

' _Friend?'_

Spencer thought of him as a friend and he was proud? Honored to call him it? This DVD just got unexpectedly serious which was a rare thing for Spencer.

Baffled to call him friend made complete sense though.

Now, Spencer was talking sappy about Detective O'Hara. What was this leading to?

' _She is my partner, no matter how far away she is. Of course I lov- care for her! I will always have her back. No matter what. Though I do appreciate what you're saying, Spencer. Thank you…_

' _Clean?'_

Oh.

' _Oh. Of course.'_

He knew it.

Lassiter can't help the little grin that starts to form. Finally after eight years…

And Shawn Spencer is at a loss for words and completely serious.

_The truth is, I am not..._

Lassiter hit the eject button and took the DVD out of his laptop after it was ejected. He stared at it in his hands for a few, brief second – his decision already made since Spencer started to talk about coming clean.

Spencer's methods may have been unorthodox and dramatic and outright ridiculous but…

Lassiter breaks the DVD in half and throws the DVD in his garbage can.

…he did good and Lassiter wasn't about to let Spencer ruin it by letting him admit something like that to him – _the Chief!_ – on something that could be used as evidence.

Lassiter knew it. He didn't need or want the verbal confirmation.

' _Besides it would break Detective O'Hara's heart if I had to arrest her boyfriend, soon to be fiancé. That's right, I know about that too.'_

Lassiter looked up from his garbage can and shut his laptop quickly as Head Detective Brannigan walked into his office.

The pains of being Chief… He loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N2: So? What do you think? OOC?


End file.
